


Л-ладно, можешь потрогать

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Исходники:Фон:The Arcana (game) Bathing Chamber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Л-ладно, можешь потрогать

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> Фон: [The Arcana (game) Bathing Chamber](https://thearcanagame.fandom.com/wiki/The_Palace)

  
  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/02/lRiY2RgN_o.png)


End file.
